00x110s_rwby_original_projectsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaida Donovan
Introduction: Jaida Donovan is a newcomer in Salem's faction. Before joining, Jaida was a regular girl looking for a cure for her sister, Kacie‘s, illness. Appearance: '' Jaida is a young teenage girl of average height and slender build. She has curlyish strawberry blonde hair, olive green eyes, and fair (apricot) skin. She wears a jade cold shoulder cardigan, kelly green high-necked top, black mini skirt, black chelsea boots, black fingerless gloves, and green fingernail polish. ''Backstory: '' Jaida Donovan was born in Lilach, a town in the nothern part of Vale. She was the first born. As a child, Jaida enjoyed exploring in the Lilach Forest. She was fascinated by the creatures and plants. Jaida did realize how lonely she was being the only child but she always had her parents. She wished she had a little brother or sister she could play with. At the age of 3, her wish came true. Jaida became big sister to Kacie Carmen Donovan. As the two grew older, they grew more attached to each other. When Kacie was 9, she was struck with a mysteriously that left her (mostly) bedridden until age 11 (Her parents bought her a wheelchair so she could use to get around). The illness made Kacie half-paralyzed and gave her terrible symptoms. This caused stress in Jaida. A lot of times, Jaida would care for Kacie like supplying her meals, giving her a bath, helping her dress, etc. Her parents cared for the girl as well. Doctors were able to determine the name of the disease: Paralysis Influenza, which can turn deadly. However, this was an extremely rare disease and no cure was ever known to exist for it. Kacie’s symptoms grew worse and doctors said they think her body might shut down within 2 years. Jaida knew there had to be a cure out there! Since the age of 12, Jaida had been tirelessly searching for the cure. She may have been unsuccessful but she still kept on. Between 13 to 14 years old, Jaida worked as a clothing store cashier to help support her family. She would make $12 every six hours and received her payment every two weeks. She stopped working when she was approaching her 15th birthday. ''Personality: Jaida is very determined and loyal in what she does. She is shown to be naive as she accepts Salem's offer and deal. Jaida acts accordingly for Salem. She is kind-heated, caring, and attentive to Kacie. Miscellaneous Info: Fear(s): Losing Kacie Likes: Chococate hip cookies, iced lattes Dislikes: Bugs (not as a child) Habit(s): Twirling hair Fatal Flaw(s): Dealing with depression Strengths: Being agile, her motivation Weaknesses: Stronger people, long-range weapons Weapon: '' Big Buster- a green and grey grenade launcher that promises a great amount of damage. Three feet long and weighs about 40 pounds. ''Semblance: '' Teleportation- Jaida is able to move instantaneously from one location to another without physically occupying the space in between ''Stats: Agility: 8/10 Swordsmanship: 0/10 Long Range Accuracy: 3/10 Defense: 6/10 Offense: 7/10 Aura: 7/10 People Skills: 3 /10 (not really good with people) Relationships: Kacie: Kacie and Jaida are really close sisters. Kacie is caring and attentive to the girl. Jaida seems to be both a motherly and sisterly figure to Kacie. Salem: Salem was able to feel Jaida's poor and longing soul. She felt a small amount of pity for her. One day, she met Jaida and offered her a cure that will save her but, Salem wanted something from Jaida first: joining Salem's faction and assist Salem in achieving her goals (to find the Maidens, take their powers, take the Relics from the Huntsman Academies, defeating Ruby and their others, and weaken humanity by snuffing out their hope). Once the the goals are achieved, Salem would then give her the cure. Jaida, wanting do whatever it takes to save her sister, agrees with Salem's deal and offer and joins her. Hazel: Strangely enough, Jaida has a similar connection to Hazel Rainart. They both appear to have lost their sisters to something and have the green color theme (This was unintentional by the creator). When Jaida first meets Hzel and explains her situation, he tells her he can relate to her. Trivia: -She is an illusion of Yde Girl HnmlM7J.jpg|Jaida (Concept) 39017_1.jpg|Jaida (Concept) D0028E4D-4DCB-400D-8773-11A5B2C72FBD.png 25E58C72-339D-426E-BB8F-ECC25421D5D7.png 6FC2E58B-0919-4B2B-B9DA-CBA0C2293A38.png 7DD83434-AFD1-4709-8720-F7E904F451AD.png 7C843F4F-37EC-4A3E-98C2-22410D97877B.png